Conventional financial transaction and/or payment systems typically require at least one of the parties involved in the transaction to provide and/or expose personal and/or financial information to the system and/or to other parties involved in the transaction before the system will execute the transaction. As such, these conventional transaction and/or payment systems are inconvenient and, with the rise of identity theft, may also be unacceptably unsecure. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and associated methods and apparatuses for performing, executing, brokering, processing, initiating, completing, and/or otherwise facilitating financial transactions that limit the exposure of personal and/or financial information. It is also desirable provide systems and associated methods and apparatuses to allow people to make financial transactions in increasingly new ways, environments, and contexts.